


Easter Party

by kroboniI



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Fluff, Tears, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroboniI/pseuds/kroboniI
Summary: Sonic seems to have a lazy day but a certain friend has other plans.With lovely images drawn by Kathrime (DeviantArt)
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Today wasn't the day to clean the bedroom nor to do the office. Definitely not.  
Like on every easter, Sonic laid with the back on his favourite tree in the garden, dozing and slumbering. With not much more than a bright blue sky and some fluffy clouds, slowly floating with the wind along the horizon. He murmured from the relaxing air and put his hands from his stomach to the ground.

'Yawn - Let's get a big cold lemonade in the kitchen and then right back to where I left', was his thought as he got up, stretching his left and then his right arm. As he reached the fridge with the refreshing treat he noticed a yellow note

Sonic smirked with a light sarcasm to himself: 'Nice try Amy - but not today!' He walked back to his tree and was already yawning again but stopped in his action when he saw another note sticking at the tree.

"Alright, alright", he groaned and started his walk to Tail's workshop.

On the way he met Knuckles.

"Yo Sonic, nice outfit", the red echidna said. "Eh, thanks? My blue quills make me to who I am, I guess "^^ Hey Knuckles, are you also on the way to Tails?", Sonic asked back.  
"Not sure. I found this note a moment ago - maybe ya know more."

Knuckles handed his note over to Sonic who started to read:

"I'm soo not feeling stalked...", Sonic said.

After some minutes of a cozy walk they arrived at the workshop where Tails was tinkering around a small robot. It looked like one of those vacuum-cleaners the humans from earth had in their households. Right at this moment the orange fox spotted the two and waved at them: "Just in time - My invention is gonna make this easter a blast! Nice outfit by the way, Sonic."

"Th... Thanks. Now I have to check myself - Do you have a mirror somewhere, Tails?", Sonic asked. "Sure, just go upstairs and into the first room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of an experiment with the notes. Probably won't use medias in the future because I'm not sure about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic entered the dark room and turned the light on. The mirror was right in front of him and there was already our blue hedgehog on it - With around a dozen of red flowers sticking in his quills.

He just sighed and started removing them on by one: "This girl is gonna drive me insane. Sometimes I wish we could just talk about this whole story. I mean... she is a nice person and I'd like to spend time with her but... No, this can't turn out good - Or can it?" At the end he was like talking to the last flower he was still holding in between his fingers.

Meanwhile the crew downstairs were preparing everything on a big table. There weren't neither food nor dishes but Tail's robot in the middle waiting for commands it seemed. As Sonic rushed down the stairs he was greeted by Blaze, Silver and Amy who also joined the party.  
Tails coughed: "Alright friends, time to reveal my latest invention: The E.G.G. 2020!

*Pffff* Knuckles spilled out some water by hearing this name and broke out into laughter.  
Tails just pouted with a way too cute grumble and puffy cheeks...

Silver put a hand on the fox's shoulder while Blaze turned to him.  
"Nothing against your invention, Tails," she said and Silver completed the sentence in an encouraging tone: "but the name might just confuse the one or other."

"Yeah, I'm sure your machine is gonna be fun", Amy cheered: "Now turn it on"

"You're right - Yeah, let's do this"

*Good Computer Noises*

🤖 Hello, I'm egg twenty twenty. The game I'm preparing is gonna be fun for everyone.  
I'm also gonna cook you something awesome.  
Everything I do is based on calculations from your personalities.  
Please tell me your names and your favourite color to start 

"Hahaha, this bot even sounds like eggman! My expectations *gasp* are already surpassed, ok, ok, I stop", said the red echidna and started to "feed" the robot with informations.

🤖 Thank you - Now the rules  
For every won game you'll get an egg. The player with the most eggs at the end wins. Duration is set to 2 hours. Dinner in preparing during this time.  
Ready or not - Here comes first mission 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What games would you let em play?
> 
> I spent hours here but the chapters still turn out a bit short...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a blast. The games contained a bunch of fun for every single one of them. For most of the challenges they had to team up, like for the karaoke-round. Blaze and Amy sung together „Can you feel the Sunshine“ while Knuckles and Silver rocked with „Super Sonic Racing“ They were giggling and struggling at the beginning but turned the embarrassment to fun and goofing in no time. The robot was so surprised that he even gave a point to everyone for this round.

Also the guess game was silly where knuckles tried to explain a word the robot gave him. He wasn’t allowed to say anything so he acted like he was hugging something big.

Tails guessed most of the times: „A stone? A box? Rouge the Bat?“  
Silver and Blaze chuckled while the poor Echidna was caught off guard and just got even more red than he already was.  
„Got it, Knux!“ Amy cheered: „It’s the Master Emerald!“ The bot congratulated and gave the point to her account and even a deserved one for Knuckle‘s effort.

They really enjoyed the games and were of course also encouraged to win during this race of excitement.  
Another round they played UNO where Sonic got a customized card by the bot saying: „Tell Amy about your Feelings or draw 25“

„Haha, very funny“, Sonic grumbled a minute later with a big fan of cards in his hand. „You‘re such a dork, Sonic. Do you even see how many cards I have left?“, Amy teased playfully and waved with a single card in her hand: „Game!“

After that it was Dinner-time. You‘re probably wondering now if the robot put pineapple on the big pizza or not but I leave this gap to you dear reader. Just think of your own favourite Pizza here.

Of course everyone was talking about what game might come up next and how Tails managed it to make the robot this genuine. He was proud but also had to admit that most of the thinking was done by his weird hard drive. Not only weird because of its shape but of what already happened during its lifetime. This thing already ran 10 years with a strong magnet sticking to it of which Tails was just too afraid to remove. Even after a thunderbolt hit it because our fox forgot it on the roof once after it started to rain. He also dropped it from the Tornado during flight by accident and after that the red plane even drover over it. Some black rubber from a wheel is still visible on the device. „Do you have more gadgets as odd as this?“, Silver asked, amused by the story. „Not really but I found out you can charge this thing by putting it into the microwave...“

After the delicious treat the game continued and of course it must have come to the point where everyone ended up requiring just one more game to win.

The final round surprised in different ways. It was about holding a short theater-scene as a pair with a task given by the bot. Meanwhile the others had the role of the jury and gave a score between 1 - 10 for the acting. Tails and Knuckles went first and had to act as Eggman and Knuckles but the challenge was that Knuckles had to be acted by Tails.

"Give me the chaos emerald and I'll keep it save from this blue beast Sonic", Knuckles said theatrically and seemed to enjoy this new role. "I guess you're right stranger. You are such a wise... hihihi... you're such a wise man and this Sonic real seem to stink."

The jury clapped and showed their points:  
\- 8 - 7 - 8 - 3 -  
"Common Sonic, it wasn't that bad", Tails argued.  
"ok, ok", Sonic said and hold up a - 6 -

Next team-up was Silver and Blaze:  
"Oh, Romeo" "Oh, Juliet"  
\- 9 - 8 - 10 - 8 -

The jury clapped even harder.  
"That was some real good acting, you two", Tails complimented.  
Silver and Blaze blushed still in their pose while holding hands.

Everyone got ready for the last act by Sonic and Amy and as they started it was everything but what they expected.

Sonic cheered with open arms at the pink hedgehog. "Finally I chased you down. Here you are my hero, my dear Amy!", he hugged the girl from behind but she seemed not to mind at all.  
Instead she just acted cool: "Sonic? What are you doing here? How many times did I tell you to not interrupt our missions"  
"But I can't when my hero is right in front of me."

They acted very realistic... too realistic for their own good... And they dived into this even further.  
"Is this all you have to say, Amy?", Sonic pouted in a sad tone.  
Amy was just annoyed and groaned:  
"Urgh, Sonic, how many times I told you to leave me?  
Just go home and do you own stuff"  
"But you even didn't look at me."  
"Why should I?"  
"I just wanted to..."  
"Go away already!"  
"..."

That stung!  
Sonic left the workshop in a blue blur. Was there a tear sticking on his left eye?  
With this action Amy just noticed what happened (mouth agape) and ran after him and left the four others alone.

Knuckles scratched his head: "Is this still part of the show?"  
"I fear it's not", Blaze answered with pity for the poor hedgehog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they're alright


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was shining on Sonics' fur and gave it a rougher look than usual. Of course Amy knew to which place Sonic would seek. And here he was - just 10 feet away from her - sitting lonely on a bench near the small west-shore of their island. Probably struggling with his emotions and the fresh mental wounds.

As talkative as Amy is, this time she just stood there and had her mind speaking. In patience she waited in front of the blue hedgehog. For something, Anything little. Just a sign - Or a word to leave him alone (she didn't hope for the last one)

While looking at him she saw his hands leaned on the legs, his head just looking to the ground with an uneasy quietness.

Due to this she got a closer sight of his forehead. The moon gave everything a darker look but not to the blue quills. They had a smooth shiny, kind of natural transparency, similar to milk-glass and they moved slightly with the wind. Some of them stood out like he got a light electric shock. She wanted to stroke and adjust them gently with her hands to comfort him but now was not the time. She had to remain strong and to listen eventually, if he managed to talk with her.

In this moment Sonic moved on the bench, giving enough space for Amy to sit beside him. Uh, how long was she looking at him? She sat down without words, laying the hands in her own lap and looking at the sky.

It was still quiet and except some rustling leaves nothing between the two young hedgehogs and the bright moon. After a short while Sonic spoke up, voice shaky but audible.

"Ames, what you did down there was the right. All the years when I didn't react to your actions... I..." sigh: "I did this because I was afraid of loosing our friendship. I just acted cool and ya know, I never yelled at you like you did before but I think it's important to finally talk about all of this."

She was desiring the day, Sonic would talk with her about this thing between them but it felt completely different from what she expected.  
Instead of joy and warmth her heart sunk and she was afraid of what might come next.

'Does that mean he was upset with her the whole time but wanted to stay friends without hurting her romantic feelings?' Everyone know about Amy since she made it clear to spread the word. Now she tried to hold her heart together in place but it seemed unstable, ready to be broken apart in thousands of little pieces.

"Sonic, about what I did in the workshop... I went too far and I'm sorry!!", Amy was louder than intended: "And if... if you don't want me to chase you down I stop doing it for once and all!"

"Again, Amy. What you did was necessary!

"No Sonic, I hurt you and you deserve better"

"groan"

'Oh no - Is he gonna... be mad', now Amy was looking down, looking at her hands, trying not to sob.

What she saw were both of her hands in their white gloves with interwined fingers and another hand moving into her view, holding a red flower.

"Ames, if there's anyone who deserves better it's you. Let me give you this flower back. I can't do much with plants and this kind of ro... romantic stuff myself."

*gulp*

"Besides, It's gonna look much better in your quills..." His cheeks warmed up and made him mumble the rest of his sentence: "Here we go"

Amy just looked attentively at Sonic while he was adjusting the flower with shaking fingers beside her left ear. She felt his insecurity and gave him a reassuring expression to let him know that nothing was wrong with this. Actually she wanted to snuggle up to him so badly but it just wasn't the time for this - yet.

"Thank you Sonic, that's so kind of you but are you alright? Your hand seems a bit shaky. Please let me take care of this, I mean, if this is alright" She was also excited with a slight blush and reached for his hand to take it into hers. He hesitated for a moment but relaxed fast and gave in. 

"You know I'm not good with words"

"Yes Sonic, and that's fine."

"But I want to tell you"

"and I'll listen to you without judging, ok? "

Now Sonic was holding Amy's hand

"ok - You see, my hands are already much calmer now, and this has to do with my feelings. It's... It's like this everytime I see you and then I get this feeling of ... WATCH OUT!"

A certain robot flew at their direction with the speed of a rocket. Amy just felt the wind as mentioned machine passed only centimetres beside her fur. As always Sonic saved her at the right moment but this time he had to jump with her into the watery sand.

Kneeing on the ground they just looked up at the robot which gained hight and exploded like a bright firework. There were many lights of different colors followed by even further explosions - as if a certain twin-tailed fox would have built in a fair amount of pyrotechnic.

The blue hedgehog took her hand: "It's so colorful and bright but not as beautiful as you Ames"

Amy just stared into his emerald green eyes, mouth slightly opened.

And Sonic? He just admired the cute hedgehog girl and smiled like the happiest goofball on the planet.

"You're more than a hero", said the pink hedgehog with a giggle and gave our friend a sweet kiss on his left cheek - but only to get some sand sticking to her lips.

*cough, cough*

"Eww, Sonic, you really should take a bath"

"Yeah, but you too - I see some serious amount of sand between your quills", stated the blue hedgehog and gave her a warm embrace: "But I don't mind: I'd hug you whenever you might need one. Probably have to figure out the timing a bit yet, eheh"

"Aww. But yeah, seriously now: Mind if I clean you up first in my bathroom?"

"You mean with water and this other soap-stuff?"

"Yeees?"

"hmm - ok, but no promises I stay till the end"

"That's fine. I just thought maybe you could do the same for me after..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They picked up the conversation on their way to Amy's place but decreased the verbal amount
> 
> To be continued


End file.
